Loghain Mac Tir
} |name = Loghain Mac Tir |image = Loghain.png |race = Human |gender = Male |class = Warrior |rank = Lieutenant/Boss |title = Teyrn of Gwaren (formerly) Councilor of King Cailan (formerly) Regent of Ferelden (formerly) Leader of the Army of Ferelden (formerly) Grey Warden (possibly) |specialization = Champion |family = Gareth of Oswin (father) Celia (wife) Anora (daughter) |quests = Joining the Grey Wardens After the Joining The Tower of Ishal (Quest) The Landsmeet The Battle of Denerim |voice = Simon Templeman |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Awakening Heroes of Dragon Age }} Born into occupied Ferelden, Loghain Mac Tir and King Maric Theirin drove out the Orlesian Empire more than thirty years before the events of the Fifth Blight. Loghain was raised to the position Teyrn of Gwaren for his service to King Maric. To Ferelden, he represents ideals of hard work and independence. After King Maric was lost at sea, Loghain became responsible for defending Ferelden and guiding his naïve and inexperienced son-in-law, King Cailan Theirin. Background Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Strategy Gifts Loghain is fond of maps; giving these as gifts will significantly boost his approval. }} Initial statistics Relative Attribute Weightings on Auto-Level: Strength 0.95, Dexterity 0.8, Willpower 0.5, Magic 0, Cunning 0.15, Constitution 1.6. Champion: War Cry, Rally, Motivate, Superiority. Warrior: Powerful, Threaten, Bravery, Precise Striking, Taunt, Disengage, Perfect Striking. Weapon and Shield Talents: Shield Bash, Shield Pummel, Overpower, Assault, Shield Block, Shield Cover, Shield Tactics, Shield Mastery. Initial gear Plot skills class "daotable" style "background: #333333; text-align: center; vertical-align:bottom; " !Skill Name !Benefit !Requirement Inspired: Minor Strength +1 to strength 25% approval Inspired: Moderate Strength +2 to strength 50% approval Inspired: Major Strength +4 to strength 75% approval Inspired: Massive Strength +6 to strength 90% approval Quotes * (To city elf female Warden at Ostagar) "You're pretty for a Grey Warden. Don't let anyone tell you that you don't belong. The first Warden Maric brought to Ferelden was a woman, best warrior I've ever seen." * (To city elf male Warden at Ostagar) "You have some experience to bring to the Wardens, do you? You're not nearly as green as the other recruits." * (To the dwarven Warden at Ostagar) "You're no surface dwarf. I can see it in your eye, smart of the Wardens to look for recruits in Orzammar." * (To the Dalish Warden at Ostagar) "I see you're a Dalish. Maric knew a Dalish elf once; never saw an equal with the bow before or since." * '"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!" * "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan! We must attend to reality." * "Traitors! Which of you fought the Orlesian Emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives!?" * (When the Warden asks for a duel at the Landsmeet) "I suppose we both knew it would come to this. When we first met at Ostagar, I would have never thought so. But Ostagar seems like it happened in another lifetime, to someone else. 'A man is made by the quality of his enemies.' Maric told me that once. I wonder if it's more a compliment to you or me." * (''At the Landsmeet, when the Warden defeats Loghain in the duel) "I underestimated you, Warden. I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war. I was wrong. There's a strength in you I've not seen anywhere since Maric died." * (About Loghain's thoughts on the occupation of Ferelden) "Hate doesn't describe it, I see painted masked lords beat an old farmer to death with riding crops. To this day I don't know why, is that hate? I saw good sensible men fighting armored Chevaliers with nothing! No weapon, no armies, not even hope of success to see the occupation end, is that hate?" * "I've done so much wrong. Allow me to do one last thing right." Dialogue * Loghain: "So there is something of Maric in you after all. Good." * Alistair: "Forget Maric. This is for Duncan." * Anora: You can't do this! My father may have been wrong, but he is still a hero to the people." * Loghain: "Anora, hush. It's over." * Anora: "Stop treating me like a child. This is serious." * Loghain: "Daughters never grow up, Anora. They remain six years old with pigtails and skinned knees forever." Trivia * In modern Irish "Mac" means son and "Tir" means land. Therefore his name would mean "the son of the land" which is arguably apt due to, not only his patriotic beliefs, but also because he is the son of a farmer. The meaning was confirmed in a codex entry. * Loghain was featured in the December 2010 issue of Game Informer, listed as the 9th most influential video game character of the decade. * He married Celia, the daughter of a cabinet maker. * Loghain owned a mabari when he was a child. He named her Adalla, and had her for 10 years before an Orlesian took her to use her for breeding with his hunting dogs. Some time later Loghain was reunited with his dog, when the Orlesian threw the mabari out of a moving wagon. The dog was so weak that it died a week later in Loghain's lap. * Loghain does not get along with any of the Warden's companions except for Dog. He seems to like the mabari, and shares stories of his own dog Adalla with him, as well as offers him treats such as cheese and ham. * Loghain's Betrayal at Ostagar was listed in IGN's "Top 100 Video Game Moments" as #83IGN Top 100 Video Game Moments}} Gallery Teyrn Loghain and Ser Cauthrien.png|Teyrn Loghain and Ser Cauthrien at Ostagar. Loghain- Rebellion.png|A young Loghain during the rebellion against Orlais. See also * Mac Tir family References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne characters Category:Dragon Age: The Calling characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Warriors Category:Grey Wardens Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters